Network based observations are among the most effective methods to obtain information about network topology and in-path devices. Network probing is also considered very effective for rogue network device detection. Current network based probing methods use dedicated servers to act as the probe generator or the probe sink. For example, in current network based probing methods, a probing client device often transmits a probe to a dedicated server. Thus, in current network based probing methods, the probing client device must know the dedicated server information ahead of time to initiate the connection with the dedicated server and the dedicated server needs to be up and running for the probe to be completed. Thus, current approaches for network probing are not scalable and depend on network access rules to enable network probing. Additionally, in current network based probing methods, rogue devices (e.g., rogue access points) can learn about the server and thwart the probing process using the same dedicated server information. For example, in current network based probing methods, each probe is often addressed to the same server address, thereby allowing probes to be identified and handled by rogue devices to thwart the probing process. Methods are needed for circumventing a rogue device's ability absorb probe packets.